


（瞎写的）

by Witttttt



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witttttt/pseuds/Witttttt
Summary: 他们两个，他和诺尔，用做爱来缓冲生活的失衡。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	（瞎写的）

**Author's Note:**

> （随便摸的一篇E…！草率地结了尾希望并不会太糟…感谢阅读XD

利亚姆喜欢跟他哥吵架，吵架当然不仅仅是吵架，他用这个来表达一些爱。当他爱一个人，当然仅限于他哥（他只对诺尔产生过“这种”感情），他喜欢用言语上的冲突来刺激更深的什么的成长。

他哥，一点都不，至少在他眼里，一点都不享受这个过程。诺尔说着千篇一律的“操你的，滚”，然后把门摔在他的鼻尖上。是，他承认，他有那么一点无厘头地在他哥面前寻求存在感。但他不觉得自己做错。

他们两个，他和诺尔，用做爱来缓冲生活的失衡。诺尔把阴茎塞进他的嘴里，他受不了精液的那股味道，捂着喉咙干呕，诺尔用脚踢他，夸他是好孩子，等他缓过这阵子，又说利亚姆是婊子、荡妇。然后把他架到床上。 

利亚姆在床上就像条狗，他哥说的没错，他就像狗一样，上身塌下去，翘着屁股求他哥干他。他把屁股摇的就像母狗那样好看，然后不住地回头看他哥，手撑起又放下，最后手臂横在自己眼前，蒙住了，眼泪全糊在上面。

诺尔一边死命撞他一边拽他头发，把他埋在枕头里的脸拉过来和他接吻。这个姿势蠢毙了，他迷迷糊糊还有别的想法冒出来，很快又被撞散了，脑子像被灌满了水又一下子全都被倒出来，跟随射精一起的。他敏感得不可思议。诺尔爽死了，因为他弟的高潮，他还要接着干，用比之前更大的力气顶进去，然后抽出来。

利亚姆喘的厉害，连手指都还停留在余韵里，诺尔把阴茎插进去，他就又开始流泪。他皱着眉，断断续续地说停一下停一下，他快受不了了。然后诺尔射进来。

他们做到后半夜，他最后瘫在床上，倦怠的要命，满身的印子，胸前是重灾区。他连骂人的劲都一点不剩。

他哥自顾自地下床，站在床边，用沾着精液的阴茎戳他的嘴，在他的眼睛上、眉毛上划过去。他就张开嘴，帮他哥把鸡巴舔干净。

实际上，他们总是在演出前疯狂做爱。一开始是因为磕嗨了，后来成了习惯，最疯狂的一次是在巡演车上，诺尔捂着他的嘴不让声音漏出来。他泪眼朦胧，勉强能看到一点正在摇晃的他哥在玻璃上的反光。他哥在身后干他，他在被现场直播，摄像头对着他，他无声地尖叫，因为自己的耻态。他不敢说话，他在心里骂诺尔是个烂人，是他妈的最恶心的逼。

是假的。

他爱他哥爱的死去活来，他不相信诺尔看不出来，因为他够傻逼了。他哥告诉他“我准备结婚了“，他对此的反应是脱下裤子让他哥上他，把眼泪伪装成高潮时的快乐。

利亚姆知道他俩的关系不正常，病态的、边界模糊的性关系。他俩是亲兄弟，没错，但他俩也可以是性伴侣。自愿达成的性爱不需要什么圣洁的、操蛋的道德观的审判。他们摆脱那些东西的约束。

他在床上很乖，很听话，是平时谁都感受不到的一种需要依赖的姿态。诺尔总是在这个时候称赞他。他乞求着颤抖，泪水是蓄在云里随时准备滴落的雨。

他见过他哥和女人做爱，在他们的那间小屋子里。他听到他哥给那个被带回来的女人弹吉他，然后吉他声断了。他冲上楼，听到一串女人的呻吟，还有他哥的，他哥在他身上也是这种喘法，还被他嘲笑过，结果是他哥把鸡巴抽出去，他被掼在床上自慰，他哥拿着胶片机对着他一塌糊涂的后面拍。

他突然想问问他哥那个胶片机的下落，那个胶片机，现在是不是正被诺尔拿着拍那个女人呢？他不敢想了，他把房门打开。  


利亚姆第一百次被他哥看到在做爱的时候发呆，他哥就掐住他的脖子让他回神，他醒过来，但还是在想诺尔操那个女人的样子。

他在窒息中攀升，像女人那样呻吟，用记忆里的女人的声音。

他问诺尔是喜欢操他还是操女人，诺尔撑在他身上说操你，操我弟弟。他就把胶片机忘了，双手在诺尔脖子后面纠缠在一起，然后他把他哥拽下来和自己接吻，又倒过去给他哥口交。  


最后诺尔没能结婚，利亚姆不知道问题到底出在哪里，他只知道他哥手上的戒指没了。那枚在他们做爱时跟随他哥的手伸进他身体里的戒指。当然利亚姆知道他迟早会的，会结婚，然后搬出去，摆脱他给他带来的罪恶。他哥干他的时候问他怎么不找女人试试，他就什么都知道了。 

他白天依旧跟诺尔对着干，在诺尔面前晃荡的借口已经快用完了。他俩冲突升级，他就把他哥推进录音室里，膝盖曲起来蹭他哥的裤裆，换来他哥砸在他肚子上的几拳。挺疼的，那又有什么办法。诺尔比他大五岁，他总得失去他。他只是不想让这一天来得太快。他是他的小弟弟不是吗，至少诺尔这样叫他。不是婊子，不是发情的母狗，是他的小弟弟。


End file.
